Traditionally, insurance companies provide client corporations such as those that operate hotels and theaters, for example, insurance coverage against accidental death and injury for its employees or customers. These insurance products are marketed to Risk Managers of the client corporations. These insurance products provide only monetary relief to accidental death or injury victims and their families and are not designed to support a proactive human resources and crisis management strategy or response.
Accident victims and their families may incur substantial costs for assistance services, such as psychological counselling and physical therapy. Client corporations can have increased costs after an accidental death or injury occurs on their premises. These costs may include increased insurance premiums, loss of productivity, investigation costs to determine the cause of the accident, and liability costs. In addition to these costs, publicity of any accident, injury or suicide can taint a client corporation's image and may adversely impact the volume of sales and the capacity of a client corporation to retain and hire personnel.
There is a need to alleviate the costs incurred by accident victims and their families. There is also need to prevent potential accident and injury on client corporation premises to decrease costs and loss of productivity. Further, there is a need to efficiently deal with the crises of any accident, injury and work-related suicide to maintain a positive and productive work environment. In addition, there is a need to enhance the public image of a client corporation due to an accident and injury or a work-related suicide. Further, there is a need to meet expectations regarding safety and health at work for an increasingly elder working population more sensitive to health and accident issues.